


Flarrow：Shower？ Or dinner？

by KnightNO4time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	Flarrow：Shower？ Or dinner？

Oliver Queen单手按下手机上的按键，将今日晚饭的邀请输入到了信息栏中，随后点击送去了中城那位CSI鉴证分析员手里。想不到一顿早饭刚结束，对方已经来了回复，《今晚我大概能8:00搞完，去哪吃？》  
Oliver快速打好领带，却分神的拿起手机。他一只手在领子前纠正领带结，另只手顾不上等待的回复过去，《我去中城接你。》  
然而Barry Allen并不想就此麻烦Oliver，或者他那高级车的轱辘，即便那是他的男朋友。他在工作之余抽空，选用了四种方法拒绝掉了Oliver赶来这边的好意，并且问出了餐厅地点。  
知名连锁酒店上面的旋转餐厅，利于市中心主干路上。身为那附近的最高点，不光能包揽景色宜人的夜间接到，更可以浪漫的享受高级餐饮。Oliver的选择不会有错，每次都能惊得Barry想吹口哨。  
《我会订好房间等你，一会房号给你信息。》Oliver至少对接送这点做出让步，谁让他的红色小闪电可以节省掉足够赶路的时间呢？可惜的是，车中的双人独处时间将会被删减，而他便不再允许对方拒绝在酒店过夜的要求。  
Barry的回复晚了二十分钟，可还是答应下来。他特意为了Oliver把明日的工作和别人调了班，介于中城和星城难得过上的几日平静，他没有任何理由借口几觉，自然他也不想。  
晚上时Oliver坐在酒店房间的床上，他整齐熨烫的衬衫外面并未套上西装。他还不用那么早早搭理好，领带也被他卷起放在写字台前。门并未被上锁，因为他知道那道红色小闪电大概不会好好的敲门，而是在没被监控录像看到前就钻进来。  
Oliver做好对方扑进怀里的准备，可他心里百分之九十九都知道那大概会失败，因为他料到会发生什么。  
“天哪！”随着一阵风和门被撞击关上的声音，Oliver听到年轻人的惊呼从突然亮灯的房间厕所传来。他露出笑容，不慌不忙的走去，还未靠近就从门内飘来了烧焦的味道。  
Barry在瓷砖地上来回蹦，把摩擦着火的鞋子来回踏。而着了的西服则被他脱下来甩在水池前，手机滑落到了洗手台上。他用手打灭了变成洞的衬衫袖子，还有遭殃的裤腿。看起来狼狈又可笑，宛如出门却不小心掉入泥坑的小狗。  
“你看起来没大事，”Oliver抱着双臂挡在厕所门前，扫视过停下动作并救火成功的青年，“幸好火警没响。”  
Barry张着嘴，满脸心疼的看着他烂掉的衣服。那是他买来以后都还没机会穿的西装，他为此还特意选了皮鞋来配。  
不过更令Barry满脸无可奈何的，便是Oliver竟然一脸微笑的站在远处望着他。他摊开双臂抱怨，“Mr. Queen你难道不应该上来给你着火的男朋友一个拥抱？”  
“我为我着火的Mr. Allen准备了一套新行头，”Oliver口气不慌不忙。他侧身露出厕所正对的衣柜，里面赫然挂着一件崭新的衬衫西服，下面还配了一双高级鞋。  
“Ollie，你料到了！”Barry哭笑不得。他还想说什么，根本不知从哪里吐槽或者感叹，而是来回扫过衣服和男友。  
Oliver抬起一侧肩膀代替耸肩，用那比往日温柔好几度的笑容看着恋人，“这种事会不料到吗？”  
似乎失去了反驳余地，Barry眨了眨他因为烟而还有些被熏出泪花的眼睛。他吸吸鼻头，一脸无奈，“我今日下班晚了…我不想让你等，所以我没换衣服就直接跑来了。”  
听着对方解释的Oliver，低头瞥了一眼从兜里拿出来的手机。的确按照对方往日跑来星城的时间，完上了二十分钟。他注意到过，却并非发短信催促。  
他把手机放在了洗手台角落前，走上前张开双臂将他的小闪电拦入到拥抱里。随后不在意对方因为身上衣着情况，而下意识产生的扭动，Oliver已经把嘴唇贴上了对方耳廓，“的确晚了。”  
Barry因为对方呼吸喷洒过耳廓的发出哆嗦，且紧随而来的轻吻令他缩了缩脖子。但他还没忘记询问自己要问的情况，“如果你猜到了，你为什么不发现信息给我？如果我知道你可以等，我还能花一秒换上衣服，然后再花上一秒——”  
“我一秒都不想等，”Oliver果断的给出结论，并且在对方望不见都角度加重口气，调侃和不容拒绝同时混入音调里，令怀中的男孩因心跳漏了一拍而身子绷紧。  
Oliver无言的扬起嘴角，他身子瞬间往下，双手抱住Barry那纤细却有力的双腿，将其托了起来。一个转身，边把对方放到了洗手台前。这对强壮的Oliver来讲一点也不是难事，他也可以在床上将Barry压得起不来身。  
Barry发出了不大的惊呼，却忍不住为对方的亲昵和热情而绽放笑颜。刚才脱下的烂西装，因为被挤来而滑入洗手池内部，手机则被Barry推到了镜子下面的墙角。Oliver立于Barry坐姿的双腿间，抬头凝视着弯腰看过来的男孩。他凑上前，吻了吻那毫无瑕疵扬起弧度的嘴角，鼻尖相互碰撞，彼此额头紧贴。  
“我可浑身都是烧焦的味道，”Barry小小声的咕哝。  
“反正一会吃饭，”Oliver喉咙里发出深沉而低哑的笑声，似乎再不停蛊惑着Barry，“先吃点BBQ有什么不好？”  
不等Barry回应，Oliver已经低头，并在Barry凌乱过后歪掉的衬衫领子下，亲了亲那线条柔美的锁骨。他感觉到对方身子的轻微颤抖，余光瞥见那想要握紧拳的修长手指，却知道对方没有要推开的意思。他眯起的眼底含笑，手指把对方的衣服扣子从孔里颗颗剥落，随即侧身温和的吮吸上包裹住肋骨的白皙肌肤，“法式红酒迷迭香烤羊排，味道真不错。”  
这话以及痒痒的感觉，弄的Barry大笑起来。即便他不想让Oliver停下，却还是忍着用手唾弃那位拥有深邃双目的男人脸颊，让双方目光碰撞。“正经点，Ollie。你开的玩笑让我饿死了，你知道现在几点了吗？”  
Oliver扬起一侧眉毛，随后双手正在了Barry腿两侧的台子边缘，似乎放弃这次吃干抹净的进攻。别担心，饭后和明日他们还有大把的时光。由此Oliver只是装作应许了Barry 的话，却口吻不变，“那你也需要冲个澡，换身衣服。”  
“我就是有这个打算——额？！Ollie！”Barry又一次因为被对方行为撩起的内心波澜，而呼唤出他往日很少叫的昵称，这正可以看出他的吃惊和害羞。因为他被Oliver突然从台子上抱起，并引导着坐在了淋浴间的浴缸边缘。  
Oliver一刻不停，他单膝跪在对方身前，帮对方把衬衫上最后一颗扣子剥落。随即他贴上前，鼻尖滑落男孩袒露出来的腹线，双手将那袖子报废的衬衫从对方肩头脱下。  
膝盖很快离开地面，伴着撑起的身子，他的鼻尖吸入Barry那令他思念的味道，同时往那诱人的肌肤上喷洒气息热流。一路攀上，趁着因身体刺激而昂头发出轻叹的Barry精神迷离之际，捉住了对方渴求的唇瓣，深吻上前。  
Oliver有力的手绕去后方拖住了对方线条柔和紧致的腰，借着加深的吻将自己的重量压上前，使Barry慢慢往后送。然后他就着亲吻的动作，倾身用空出来的另一只手支在浴缸的另一端，一条膝盖撑上浴缸的纯白边缘。  
Barry因为突然后背失力躺下，要跌入浴缸而慌张。可Oliver却单臂轻松支撑起青年的身子，并且嘴上的动作一刻都不放松，似乎根本无法令Barry顾及其他。  
就这样，Barry被Oliver亲吻着，上半身仅此悬空的躺在对方有力的臂弯中，随即被对方一点点送下落入低处。Barry不禁抬起一侧手，于目光捕捉不到下摸索到了浴缸底，保险起见撑住自己。然而最总，他在上方人的动作下，后背慢慢窝入缸中，后脑枕于另一侧边缘。  
“好了，冲完就出来。”感觉到Barry吮吸回应过来时，Oliver却突然收回动作。他看着下意识想要追吻上前的男孩，对自己的小闪电压低声音如此嘱咐，随即起身拿上手机带上门。  
Barry一脸回不过神的样子，他整个人横窝在浴缸中央，两条腿还竖着架在边缘外，相当可笑的姿势。而他两只手臂只能肘部支撑窝在身侧，很难调整动作令自己坐起身，这暂时根本无法让他起身冲澡！  
天知道Oliver和他交往以后怎么能那么会欺负他，他由此下定决心，今晚必须给点对方颜色。可在此之前，他需要先从这个姿势下解脱，“嘿！回来——Ollie！！”


End file.
